Revenge!
by Dream the Fox
Summary: A cute little Pikachu finally gets pay-back on a Raichu after all that the older mouse-like Pokemon put him through.. Please R&R and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I hope you guys like this story. This is about my Pikachu OC, Thunder, having some FUN with his enemy, Stone, the Raichu. I HATE Raichu with ever fiber of my body. So Thunder does too.. XD. Anyway.. Let's begin.**

**XX**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello Stone... So good of you to come on such short notice."

Stone looked around the dark room and shivered. "What do you want Thunder? Where are you anyway?"

A blur of yellow Iron Tailed him to the ground. "Here I am!" Again the blur and again he was knocked to the floor, his cheek bleeding from a cut.

"Maybe I'm here too! (Smack!) Or here! (Smack smack) or.. Maybe.. Just maybe.. HERE (smack!) HERE (smack smack smack) HAHAHA or maybe here! (smack smack smack smack smack)"

Stone fell, his golden fur streaming with blood. He could not get up and was dragged by his tail to a pole and tied to it like a tether ball.

Thunder looked at his evolution in the purest form of sick twisted pleasure, petting him and cooing in a baby voice, his tone laced with hatred, each sentence ending with an Iron Tail to the older Pokemon's face and chest.

"What I want you miserable excuse for a Pokemon, is REVENGE! Revenge for your cruelty to me! For your SMUGNESS and your MOCKERY! Well now its MY turn! I HATE you. Hate you. HATE YOU! Now poor, helpless Stone is MINE! ALL MINE!"

He stopped and took Stone down, swinging him eight times into the wall, then the floor, then threw him against the wall and headbutted his stomach until the older mouse-like Pokemon threw up blood.

"Oh look at that! you are bleeding!" Thunder said delighted, throwing his rival into the rock wall again, snapping the spine, rendering Stone completely helpless and unable to move. Thunder had fun Thundering his hated enemy until the Raichu stopped screaming and began to cry.

Taking his head in a cradled position, Thunder smiled sweetly, his black eyes alight with joy as he took his time explaining the fate of his victim, stopping now and again to stroke, lick, or dig a claw into, Stone.

"Stone, my little pet and plushy toy. Watching you bleed is entertaining. However, if you die my revenge won't be as sweet. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to keep you alive forever. I will play with you like you played with me. Mocking me...DESTROYING my trainers faith in me...All of that will be forgiven as I inflict many many hours of hurt on your SMUG BODY! You will bleed, you will be laughed at, you will lose hope, and YOU WILL BE MINE! MINE MINE Hahahaaha! Mine!"

Thunder squeazed the Riachu like a teddy bear, his eyes sparking in satisfaction as he nuzzled the throat and huggled his new toy, guiggling madly as he continued to savor his sweet sweet revenge.

"Revenge is mine, Stone. So are you. Forever and EVER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next Chapter in our story. And it gets darker.. The reason? It's CREEPYPASTA. And Creepypasta is dark and evil..**

**So yeah..**

**Next Chapter.**

**XX**

**Chapter 2**

Thunder woke up and stretched, the sun feeling wonderful on his face. He looked at the figure on he floor and smiled, calmly picking up the tail and lifting the figure above his head, then SLAMMING it into the hard floor with a satisfying THUD.

"Wake up my little toy. It's such a lovely day to begin your new life!"

"Raichu! Rai Rai RAICHU!"

Thunder patted the older evolution on the head,

"Awe that's right!" he cooed in a baby voice, "Wittle Stone's Abiwity to speak has been RIPPED OUT! Poow wittle Stone! HAHAHA!"

He patted his enemy on the head, then Hyperbeamed him in the face.

"Now wittle Stoe will pway with HIM!"

"Raichu Rai Rai?"

Thunder pointed to the doll that sat on the ground, then leaned over it and whispered, "Do what you want but NO killing."

Thunder left and Pikadoll rubbed its claws together and licked its sharp teeth. He pulled out another dead Raichu and took its time mashing it into mincemeat and making a stew. Pikadoll then opened Stone's mouth and poured the stew down his throat, giggling madly.

"Mmmm! So good! Feel it make its way down your throat. Feel that stomach fill with the warm, thick, meaty goodness! Now that you have had your breakfast, it is time to SCREAM!"

Laughing, the Pikadoll spun the older mouselike pokemon around on his stomach, slashing deeply each rotation. After an hour, Thunder came back.

"Oh thank you Pikadoll. That is enough for today. AWE wook at waichu! He's all stripedy! how CUTE! now heal him Pikadoll, and shrink him to your size. Daddy's turn to play!"

After Pikadoll left, Thunder pounced, huggling and squeezing Stone like a plush toy, giggling and laughing as he smooshed the evolution against him.

Suddenly his door swung open and Stone was vine snagged out of his grasp. He looked to see Willow te Snivy, a look of hatred on her pointy face as she wrapped up Stone in her vines by his limbs, nuzzling his face with her head.

"How rude of you not to invite me to the party, Thunder," she cooed, tickling Stone's ear with her fangs, then shaking him back and forth violently, headbutting his chest and bashing him into the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor again.

Thunder smiled.

"I was going to call you for Tender time, Willow. Thats tomorrow though.."

He reached up and squeazed Stone against him again,

"Right now, Wittle itty bitty the Waichu needs Daddy to cuddle him close until he LOVES IT! Isn't that right Stone? Ahahahaaha AHAHAHAHA! (Squeaze hug Squeeeeeeeaaaaze) Mine, ALL MINE!"

Thunder's laugh lasted several hours before he calmed down and said darkly, running his claws down his enemies spine ever so slowly, savoring his rival's terror and enjoying every shudder that ripped through his body,

"Forever and EVER, my little Raichu. FOREVER and EVER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Back and forth and round and round! Bash Raichu's head apon the GROUND! Oh this is so FUN!"

Willow giggled as she threw the evolution into the floor repeatedly then whipped him until he stopped crying and went silent. She then tossed him to Thunder, who IRON TAILED him like a ping pong ball until he got tired of doing that and descided to headbutt him against the wall for a while.

The Snivy chuckled and took Stone into her arms, cooing at him before licking his cheeks like a mother cat, her tongue tickling his face, making him shudder and giggle. Delighted, Willow conitinued to tickle his face, laughing as he began to bleed out his mouth from giggling too long and hard. She then gave him to Thunder, who licked the blood away and shoved the Raichu into the Snivy's tail, where she bashed him back, and they played Tennis with Stone until Willow had to go home.

Once Thunder was alone with his toy, he curled up and held him close, snickering as he sang a luliby to his prey, while stroking and squeezing and licking him clean. Then he licked slower, and pet Stone hypnoticly, smiling as he repeated over and over and over and over

"You are mine. Say it, my precious little toy! ALL mine! You are MINE, ALL mine. My sweet litle Raichu, my DARLING little SMOOSH PLUSH! Say it with me, Mine mine mine ALL mine!"

"Raichu."

"Yes! Repeat it while you sleep my little dumpling. My fat pet. My little TOY! WHo is the best Pokemon of the two of us?"

"Ra rai Chu!"

"Correct my little toy. Who will play with you until you want to do everything he says and will BOW before his AWESOME!"

"Rai rai Chu!"

Thunder laughed long and softly. Revenge was his, and soon, it would be complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey guys.**

**Me: Sorry for the late up-date for this story and lots of others. I'm trying to up-date 'em all. I really am.**

**Pikachu: While you post new ones?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Snivy: Alright then.**

**Me: XD. Anyone, let's continue. XD.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

Stone was beginning to like being thrown around, stepped on, thunderbolted, thundered, and basicly being ABUSED by his devolution. In fact, he liked it so much that he begged Thunder to take him to Veridian forest, where hundreds of Pikachu were waiting for their chance to play with him.

Thunder shook his head at this, snuggling the Raichu against him, digging his small claws into the older Pokemon's back and licking the blood that trickled down the golden fur.

"No my little Raichu. No my darling little TOY. Daddy wants to prepair you for your new life as his NEW SLAVE!"

"Rai Raichu?"

"That's right, my dear Stone. Daddy has descided that you will serve him without a word of protest! You will be my SLAVE Stone! I will IRON TAIL you and SHOCK you and snuggle you with all my might and you will LOVE me for it! Yes my prescious slavechu!"

"Raichu! Rai rai RAICHU!"

Thunder slammed the golden head into the floor, then yo yo'd him around the room, sparking angrily and pummeling the older chu until he cried for mercy.

The Pikachu smiled and hugged Stone close, squeazing the air from his lungs and petting his head,

"That's better. You should not have made Master ANGRY, my slave. you WILL do as I say or you will SUFFER MY WRATH got it?!"

"Raichu Raichu Rai rai!"

"Good! Now sit and wait here while Master gets a very good friend of his to come and play with you."

XXX

"A Raichu?! Oh HELL yes!"

Lily cackled madly and picked up the gold Pokemon by his throat and squeezed slowly, bringing the Pokemon's face close to her own and snickering darkly.

"You know how much I hated you for degrading my faithful Pikachu, you little RAT?!"

She slammed Raichu down, pinning him by his throat and leaning into his stomach with her knee, grinding the point until he felt the spine, causing Stone pain and snickering at it.

"Now you will pay for each and every hyperbeam, headbutt, attack, PAIN you inflicted on my sweet innocent Pikachu. Look at him! You make him want to never show his face in public anymore! You degraded him, made him feel like he was WEAK, and took away his pride!"

Lily picked up Raichu and tied him to the wall, limbs splayed like a stuffed bear rug. Then, drawing back her fist, she laid into the soft round belly and chest with SUBMIT until Raichu's nose bled and he coughed out blood.

Thunder laughed and made his rival drink the fluid he had just spit out, then he and Lily continued to THRASH, SUBMIT, and THUNDERPUNCH Stone, giggling, laughing, and having a wonderful time.

The fun would continue. Thunder would see to that!

**XXX**

**Me: Shit got real. Thunder went so far as to bring in LILY, who might I add, isn't normally evil. Nor is Thunder. Just for this story.**

**Pikachu: Kind of makes me prove to be a Pikachu.**

**Me: Good. It should.**

**Pikachu: Mmm.**

**Snivy: Don't forget to read and review everyone!**


End file.
